


Big Brothers Know Whats Best

by Lucaduca



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaduca/pseuds/Lucaduca
Summary: Five times Luffy listened to Ace, and the one time he listened to Sabo instead.





	Big Brothers Know Whats Best

The first time Luffy met Ace he was standing in front of the mountain bandits house and had just been spit on. While raging angrily because how dare the jerk spit on him but on the other hand he was struck with wonder because he would from now on be living with someone his own age and how cool is that?! He remembered feeling a warm flow rush over him even while being thrown in to sleep next to the other boy in his new home. While it wasn't Makino telling him to sleep tight, and instead some old hag, and while he still couldn’t decide whether or not Dadan was a he or she, he knew that she was defiantly that. Ace said so.

 

The first time he felt truly accepted was sitting in between two brothers who protected him with their lives. Sabo smiled over at him and he felt at home, his friend's, no brothers, blue eyes gleaming with happiness, and maybe but defiantly not moisture, his strong hand reaching out and hitting Luffy between his shoulders gave warmth. Ace on his other side smiling also, but no tears in his eyes at least. But he was their older brother and older brothers didn't cry. Ace said so.

 

The first time he felt true unending sorrow, was when he was standing at the cliff with Ace. His other brother would never stand with them again and all Luffy wanted to do was bring him home. The growing black whole seemed to consume him piece by piece and all he felt was pain. Not hunger, or anger just pain. He kept trying to pull himself off the ground and to stop crying because he didn't want to disappoint one more brother but he couldn't quite make it up, all that seemed to make it's way through seemed to be two bright blue eyes. Then Ace made a promise, that it would all be better, that they would be stronger and Luffy met brown eyes and tried to smile. Ace said so.

 

The first time Luffy saw Ace again after their fateful departure was in the country of Alabasta where he was determined to help a friend, because Luffy never leaves a friend behind. His brothers giant smile beaming at him on top of his very own Mary made his heart sing for a different home then the one he currently stood on.. With a smile and a hug they separated once again because while brothers, they had different destinies to follow. But all the same Ace thanked the Strawhats for looking after his younger brother, and made Luffy promise to be safe, and Luffy defeated a war lord of the sea with his crew, safely. Ace said so.

 

The first time Luffy felt unyielding strength was while staring down all of Marine Ford with a mountain of a man on his left and his eldest brother on a platform ready to face his apparent crimes. From the moment he dropped from the sky to the moment he was punching his very own grandfather into the ground because Ace is only one that matters and has been the only one since they became a duo. All the way to the moment where they had nearly reached their get away and instead met death. Ace on top of Luffy thanking him for all he did for him and Luffy wanting to protest because Ace gave him everything and more. But with the air seeming to evaporate out of his lungs with the heat all Luffy could seem to do was to drift off into a happier place. But he lived, Ace said too.

 

The first time he felt true disbelief he was staring in too two big blue orbs that seemed to swarm with happiness and warmth, and Luffy cried. He wasn't alone in this world, his brother was right in front on him and Luffy never wanted to let go, but he did because he had other friends to save and his brothers pride was on the line, but with the wink of a blue eye and a smile of home. His brothers became one and he no longer worried. Because Sabo said so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting onto Ao3, any criticism would be very much appreciated.


End file.
